oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Esposito X. Marco
| age = 25 | height = 6'3" | weight = ??? lbs | occupation = | birthday = May 12th | status = Alive | residence = Perduto Island (Formerly) | alias = Mark (マーク, Māku) Caught Feelings: Charlotte DeWolfe is seen using her petname for Marco. | bounty = | epithet = Caught Feelings: A is seen reffering to Marco as 'Captain Bullet'. | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = Sai (Nephew) Bianca (Half-Sister) DeWolfe ( ) | dfbackcolor = 159911 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Dan Dan no Mi | dfename = Bullet-Bullet Fruit | dfmeaning = Bullet, Ammo | dftype = }} , also known as by the general public and his marines, he is one of the most skilled Baf Takes a Big "El": Marco makes his appearance as a leader who is a Captain in rank., often regarded as by criminals and alike, he is one of the most skilled marksmen knownBaf Takes a Big "El": Marco fires a bullet at a subordinate, purposefully skimming the mans hairline. All without looking., rumoured to have never missed a shot in the entireity of his life. The man, having consumed the Dan Dan no Mi at a rather young age, has become a . Marco is known to have feelings for a certain other, a fact he kept secret until he revealed it to herCaught Feelings: Marco is seen having an affection for Charlotte DeWolfe, and how he eventually revealed it to her. Much to his delight, DeWolfe returned these feelings.. Appearance Personality History Born as Marco Xiomara Esposito, Marco’s birth was unconventional to say the very least. Marco’s father, Nicholas, was the leader of the Mafia in Perduto Island, and his mother was a commoner who fell in love with Nicholas, and joined the Esposito family as a member of the Mafia. Marco was literally born while chaos was active. His family mansion was attacked by minor gangs who were upset with the Esposito family’s dictatorship over Perduto Island. While the house itself was burning, Marco was born, expected to die. However, Nicholas was able to carry his son out of the fire, having to leave his first love behind. Thus, Marco’s middle name is his late mother's name, Xiomara. His father, Nicholas, decided right there and then that he would raise his son to be a fighting machine, not wanting him to suffer the pain he had felt. Marco was raised in a smaller mansion near the outskirts, and was directly trained by his father to become an expert marksman, and as such, Marco first used a gun at the mere age of three. As he grew, his skill with any gun models became more and more obvious, often outclassing those with more experience than himself. Once Marco was eight years of age, he was fed the Dan Dan no Mi, and became a . This fruit would allow Marco to never run out of ammo while in combat, and if needed, he could control the path of the bullets fired, and even create different types. However, Marco preferred, and still does prefer to use his own skill than his Devil Fruit’s ability to control the path of his bullets, and only controls the path under dire circumstances. During his younger years, Marco was often found at his father’s shooting range, improving his marksmanship over time. At the age of nine, his father remarried a woman by the name of Alexandra, and mere months after, Marco’s half brother would be born, a young boy known as Luca. Marco had always felt a natural instinct to protect his younger half-brother, often referring to him as his full-blooded brother. Marco and Luca were noted to be inseparable, Marco willing to protect Luca from scoldings, and Marco would even take the blame for Luca’s mistakes. It was rare to see such a bond between two brothers who were distinctly different. Luca, at the meagre age of nine was already bulkier than his elder brother, despite the nine year age difference between Marco and Luca, and was much crueler. Luca was more physically prepared for the work of a Mafia Member. Yet, no one would suspect what would happen next. The duo, assigned to their first mission was to interrogate an old couple. The two agreed, and made their way. However, at the moment of the mission, Marco was unable to do it. Physically unable. Seeing his brother abusing the couple, Marco snapped, the unknown sense of justice filling his body. And Marco fired the bullet, shooting a hole straight through his brother’s head, causing for the now corpse of Luca to collapse. Marco let out a guttural cry of madness and grief. He collapsed to his knees, holding his brother corpse, remaining that way for hours, eventually falling into a slumber. Marco woke up the next morning, still laying by his younger half-brother’s corpse. Marco slowly rose, staring into the cloudy sky. Marco knew that he couldn’t return to his home, not after murdering his brother. His father and step-mother would quite literally try to kill him. In fact, Marco didn’t want to return to any form of crime. Not any form. In fact, he felt disgusted by crime, a feeling which he hadn't felt before. Marco right there and then decided on his career choice. He would become a Marine, hoping to atone for his sinsCaught Feelings: Marco is seen thinking about why he became a Marine, a main reason being to atone for the murdering of his brother., and he aimed to become an AdmiralCaught Feelings: Marco is seen hoping to be promoted as time continues.. Marco left Perduto Island soon after, heading to the nearest Island with a Marine base. Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit Dan Dan no Mi Marksmenship Equipment Glock 18 Marco carries a pair of ... Springfield XDs Marco carries a pair of ... Taurus PT111 Marco carries a lone ... SR-25 Marco carries a lone ... Dragunov SVD Marco carries a lone ... Baiite Marco carries a custom-forged gun, a handgun known as Rokushiki is a form of superhuman martial arts, a very powerful art which is utilized by a select few. Those who do manage to gain an understanding of this martial art rarely complete the full set, that being limited to a few very powerful individuals. Marco is an individual who has not mastered the full set, deciding to only learn one. The techniques. are a branch of techniques, which Marco has mastered. Marco has stated the only reason why he did not try to learn the other Rokushiki techniques was due to his natural lazinessMemory Lane: At age 23, Marco is seen completing an obstacle course in the easiest way possible, showing his natural laziness.. Marco's prowess with the Kami-e techniques are phenomenal, and is one of the few things that Marco had shown actual interest and dedication towards. All three of the...TBA Concept & Creation Quotes Trivia References Category:Males Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Snipers